


No You're Not

by navigatorsghost



Series: Truce'verse [3]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild slash, established crossfaction relationship, pop culture reference hell, silliness, truce'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/pseuds/navigatorsghost
Summary: Everyone is currently Spartacus. Except Galvatron, who is, inevitably, still Galvatron. Rodimus Prime can live with that.





	No You're Not

Nobody was quite sure where it had come from. But it had gotten all over Autobot City in less than a day. 

Jazz struck a pose, arms flung wide. "I am Spartacus!"

"No, I'm Spartacus!" Arcee put her hands on her hips and glared him down, her mouth trembling as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Whaddaya mean, dudes?" Blaster demanded, coming up behind them. "I'm Spartacus! The one and only!"

They stared at each other for a moment longer before collapsing in gales of laughter. Rodimus Prime, watching from across the control room, chuckled to himself. He personally suspected Spike or possibly Daniel of having started the epic game of I Am Spartacus that had spread like wildfire among the Earth detachment, but there was no tracing it back by now. It seemed like two Autobots couldn't pass each other in a corridor without both loudly declaring themselves to be Spartacus, and the joke showed no signs of wearing thin. Well, except on Perceptor who didn't really get it, Sky Lynx who thought it was undignified, and Ultra Magnus who hadn't been seen since shortly after it started-

"Rodimus Prime, have your troops all gone mad?!"

All right, maybe there was one other person not getting it, but that one wasn't an Autobot. Galvatron stood at Rodimus's shoulder, watching in apparently total perplexity. "Who is Spartacus, anyway?!"

" _I_  am Spartacus!" That had actually been automatic. Matrix help him, he'd developed a  _subroutine_  for this. "It's a human thing, Galvatron. It's only a game." He grinned. "Don't tell me _your_ troops never do stupid stuff for fun."

Galvatron folded his arms, glaring. "Far too often!"

"There you are, then. It's-"

He was interrupted by the echoing tramp of iron feet as the door slid open and Grimlock, Wheelie and Daniel came barging into the control room, all of them talking at once.

"No, guys, I'm Spartacus!"

"Surely you lie, Spartacus am I!"

"Me Grimlock am Spartacus!"

"You're all mad!"

"Hey, him Galvatron get it wrong! Why him not say  _him_  Spartacus?"

"What are you talking about?! I am Galvatron! And if I hear one more word of this Spartacus nonsense I'm going to-!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rodimus hastily stepped in, hands raised. "Throttle back, Galvatron, it's only a game. You guys, take it outside. Yes," he added, "you too, 'Cee, Jazz, Blaster." A smile tugged at his mouth. "Go on. You guys are damaging diplomatic relations here."

The Autobots looked from their harried leader to his glowering and heavily-armed counterpart and, as one, decided not to push it. Rodimus breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them troop out. "Diplomatic relations," he heard Jazz's voice fade away down the corridor. "I'm not sure I want to know what kind of relations those two are having..."

Rodimus winced slightly at that, then jumped as he turned back around - Galvatron was standing right behind him, far too close for comfort, smiling wickedly. "Come, clear this up for me," the warlord murmured, his voice silky with menace. "What are you, again?"

Rodimus shuddered to his core systems, involuntarily leaning in closer as Galvatron's hands ghosted over his flanks and came to rest on his hips. "Yours," he whispered.

And then their mouths met, and remembering his own name suddenly became the least of his concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember which of my friends it was who somehow came out with "Me Grimlock am Spartacus!" during a somewhat hectic game of "declare yourself to be Spartacus and/or someone else of your choosing". Whoever it was, I dedicate this to them, because that one line prompted this entire ficlet. I regret nothing.


End file.
